the_bill_againfandomcom-20200215-history
2007 (1-92)
The 23rd series of ''The Bill, a British television drama, consisted of 92 episodes. No. of episodes 92 '''The series also saw the departure of the show's longest-running cast member to date, with Trudie Goodwin leaving the role of June Ackland Episodes 484 and 485 were the first episodes to be broadcast out of production order.' Arrivals PC Beth Green-Baby Trade ' '''CSE Lorna Hart-Inner Demons ' 'DC Grace Dasari-Better off Dead ' '''CSP Rachel Inns-a Model Murder Part 1 PC Sally Armstrong-Cop Killer Part 1 ''' '''PC Billy Rowan-Cop Killer Part 1 PC Nate Roberts-Collateral Damage ' '''DS Max Carter-Assault on Sun Hill Part 1 ' Exits 'PC Honey Harman-Zain:-the Greatest Day Part 3-Episode 478-shot by Kristen Shaw in a struggle then body dumped in lake by DC Zain Nadir ' 'DC Zain Nadir-sent to prison for covering up PC Honey Harman's Murder ' 'DAC Georgia Hobbs-June-within Striking Distance Part 2-Episode 487-' exposed as part of a corruption scandal involving council officials 'Sgt. June Ackland-June the Last Stop Part 2-Episode 489-'''leaves to live out her retirement with her new husband Rod Jessop '''CPS Lawyer Matt Hinckey-Day of Reckoning-charged with abusing PC Emma Keane ' '''MPO Mia Perry-unknown PC Billy Rowan-Cop Killer Part 1-murdered on his first day by Greg Farnham ' '''PC Lewis Hardy-Lewis Undercover Death or Glory-'''transfers to Operation Trident '''CSP Rachel Inns-a Model Murder-Caught by the killer-railed for killing supermodel Cindy Statham & Kidnapping DC Jo Masters ' 'DS Phil Hunter-Collateral Damage-'''offered a position at Scotland Yard '''CSE Lorna Hart ' Episodes 1. GAMES OF WAR PART 1-Episode 471 2. TILL HELL FREEZES OVER PART 2-Episode 472 4. TWO-TIME LOSER-Episode 474-Samantha Nixon is promoted to D.I. 6. ZAIN:-A WEEK FROM NEXT TUESDAY PART 1-Episode 476 7. ZAIN:-LEAD ON A MERRY CHASE PART 2-Episode 477 8. ZAIN:-THE GREATEST DAY PART 3-Episode 478-25th January 2007-final appearances of P.C. Honey Harman Officer Marcus Swift Paul Haskew & Eva Garcia 9. ZAIN:-BURN OFF PART 4-Episode 479 10. ZAIN:-DEAD MAN'S HAND PART 5-Episode 484-final appearance of Jose Alvarez 11. ZAIN;-DEAD MAN'S HAND PART 6-Episode 485-final appearances of D.C. Zain Nadir Kristen Shaw & Chez Williams 12. THE GOOD OLD DAYS-Episode 480 16. JUNE;-STICKY FINGERS Part 1-Episode 486 17. JUNE: WITHIN STRIKING DISTANCE PART 2-Episode 487-jim carver promoted to D.S. and returns and Final Appearance Of D.A.C. Georgia Hobbs 18. THE PARTY IS OVER PART ONE-Episode 488 19. JUNE:-THE LAST STOP PART 2-Episode 489-final appearances of D.S. Jim Carver Sgt. June Ackland & Rod Jessop 20. SWEET REVENGE 21. KILLER ON THE RUN PART 2 22. DEAD MEN DON'T TELL LIES-First Appearance Of Ray Moore 23. -BROTHERHOOD 24. Daddy's Girl 25. End Of The Affair 26. Exit Wound 27. Pride Before A Fall 28. Hunter On The Street 29. ROLE MODEL 30. And Nothing But The Truth 31. Day Of Reckoning-Final Appearance of CPS Lawyer Matt Hinckley 32. Blood Money 33. To Honour And Obey Part One 34. Baby Trade-First Appearance Of PC Beth Green 35. Lies That Kill 36. Inner Demons-First Appearance Of CSE Lorna Hart '37. 'Getting Away With Murder 38. Trigger Happy '39. 'Do Or Die ' 40. 'ON THE EDGE-'Last Episode For Ray Moore ' '41. Better Off Dead-First Appearance '''Of DC Grace Dasari & Final Appearance Of MPO Mia Perry 42. Old Wounds '''43. 'JUDGEMENT CALL '44. 'A MODEL MURDER PART ONE-''First Episode For CSP Rachel Inns '' ''45. A MODEL MURDER PART TWO '46. ' Cop Killer Match Day Violence Part 1 '47. 'COP KILLER DEAD MAN WALKING PART TWO-First Appearance Of PC Sally Armstrong ' 48. 'COP KILLER PART THREE '50. ' LEWIS UNDERCOVER-MAN DOWN PART ONE ' ' ' 51. ' LEWIS UNDERCOVER-DEATH OR GLORY PART TWO-'''Final Appearance Of PC Lewis Hardy ' ' '''55. 'MODEL MURDER UNCOVERED 56. 'A MODEL MURDER CAUGHT BY THE KILLER-Last Episode For CSP Rachel Inns '''60. 'DIAMONDS ARE DEADLY '61. 'CODE OF SILENCE 62. ''CRASH TEST '''63. 'UP IN SMOKE '64. ' DEADLY SHAME PART ONE 65. '''DEADLY SHAME PART TWO ' 73. 'BACK FROM THE DEAD PART ONE ' ' ' 74. 'TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE PART TWO ' 75. 'UNCUT KILLER ' 76. 'COLLATERAL DAMAGE-'Final Appearance Of DS Phil Hunter & First Appearance Of PC Nate Roberts ' ' 77. 'LINE OF FIRE PART ONE 78. 'LINE OF FIRE PART TWO '''79. 'DEADLY INTENT '80. 'STEALTH ATTACK '81. 'TORTURED SOUL '''82-84 Moving Target 82. 'MOVING TARGET PART 1 '''83. 'MOVING TARGET PART 2 '84. 'MOVING TARGET PART 3-'Final Appearance of CSE Lorna Hart ' '85. 'LOVE LIES , AND LIMOS PART ONE '86. 'TRAPPED PART TWO '87. 'BLACKMAILED PART THREE '88. 'OPERATION BRASS BALLS '89. 'ZAIN INSIDE OUT PART ONE-'One Off Return For Zain Nadir ' '90. 'ZAIN INSIDE OUT PART TWO-'''Last Episode For Zain Nadir 91. ASSAULT ON SUN HILL PART 1-First Appearance Of DS Max Carter 92. ASSUALT ON SUN HILL PART 2